


【凯孙】命中注定（上）

by yikeshu



Category: harryson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshu/pseuds/yikeshu





	【凯孙】命中注定（上）

（上）  
在来伦敦之前，孙兴慜一直认为自己是个beta。  
呃，好吧，“认为”这个词实在有些太不严谨了，毕竟作为职业运动员，就连身高、体重、体脂率等等等等这些数据都是要精确到小数点后两位的，更别提亚性别这事了，那么这句话重来一次就是，在加入托特纳姆热刺俱乐部之前，孙兴慜十分确定自己在18岁生日第二天就分化出的亚性别为beta，有医院和政府联合发放的亚性别证明书为证。  
说真的，比起他的一些alpha或者omega朋友在分化期经过那么多痛苦不堪的煎熬，孙兴慜的分化期可谓一帆风顺，18岁生日的第二天，只经历了一次堪比轻微感冒的症状，就顺利分化成为一名beta，孙兴慜一直认为，对于一名职业足球运动员，能分化成为beta大概是最幸运的事了，虽然力量不是最强的，在场上时刻都有可能被对方强壮的Alpha后卫放倒，但beta的灵活与速度完全可以弥补力量上的不足，而且，最最重要的是，不会轻易被信息素这玩意影响从而丧失判断力，毕竟在球场上，通过恶意释放alpha信息素来压制omega这种无良事件并不少见，虽然国际足联和各国足总都出台过相应的惩罚措施，但比赛踢上了头，谁又管得了那么多呢？除非个别影响极其恶劣的可能会被禁赛处理，其他的最多被赛后罚款了事，所以呀，做beta多好啊，不但自己没啥奇奇怪怪的味道，也闻不到别人的味道。  
“要知道，你踢完一场比赛，只想洗个澡做个理疗好好休息的时候，更衣室里弥漫着各种各样乱七八糟你根本想象不到的味道是他娘的一种什么体验吗？威士忌味儿、雪茄味儿、蓝纹奶酪味儿、汽车轮胎味儿、波士顿龙虾味儿，绝对让你只想把那堆散发着臭气的alpha一个一个扔出去。”  
孙兴慜的俱乐部队友omega埃里克森如是说，能让一向温文尔雅的埃里克森爆出这种粗口的体验……孙兴慜挠了挠头想了又想，还是想象不到……不过，威士忌、雪茄、蓝纹奶酪、汽车轮胎、波士顿龙虾，这些味道到底分别属于哪位队友啊？咱也不知道咱也不敢问啊。

不过，他很快就真真切切地感受到了。  
一个普通的不能再普通的训练日，一大早孙兴慜觉得自己有点头昏脑涨，伦敦的春天怎么能这么冷？他打了个寒战，强打起精神打算热身结束后去找队医要点感冒药什么的，不过，进了训练场这事就被他抛到了脑后，主教练波切蒂诺虽然看起来似乎是个软绵绵胖乎乎慈眉善目的中年大叔，但如果你以为他只是个和蔼可亲的胖大叔那就大错特错了，波切蒂诺一向对体能要求极其严格，每一节体能训练课上密密麻麻的训练项目都能把一群年轻力壮的小伙子们操练得生不如死。  
孙兴慜在跑完2个6公里、完成了1个小时的对抗训练的时候，就已经完全忘记了自己一大早有些感冒的事情，直到训练结束，和一伙队友嘻嘻哈哈勾肩搭背地走出训练场，一阵冷风忽地吹透了他还带着薄汗的训练服的时候，他才隐隐感觉似乎有哪里不太对劲。

——是太不对劲了，韩国小伙子瑟瑟发抖地蜷缩在淋浴间里时心想，这一会儿冷一会儿热一会儿全身上下火烧火燎的到底是个什么品种的感冒啊我该不会是感染了什么新型病毒吧……  
正想着，那股燥热的感觉再一次一涌而上，从胸口一股脑涌到了身下，连带着身后的某个地方也热痒难忍起来，孙兴慜打开水龙头，希望浇头而下的冷水能够让他平静下来，但是，根本没有任何作用，他喘着粗气，咬了咬嘴唇，虽然在公共场合有些羞耻，但他还是颤抖着把手伸向了身后，那个他从未自己碰触过的地方变得松软湿润，被他自己的手指一碰，一股湿热的液体就那么扑簌簌流了下来。  
“Sonny，你好了没有？”  
突然，淋浴间的门被笃笃地敲响了，他的beta好友维默尔的声音在门外响起。  
“我，我还要等一下，你先回去吧，不用等我。”孙兴慜吓了一跳，压下几乎要冲出喉咙的呻吟声慌慌张张地回答。  
“好吧好吧，你别太晚了，大家都回去了。”维默尔的脚步声渐渐走远。  
孙兴慜松了一口气，扶着墙站了起来，披上浴袍，打开沐浴间的门慢慢地走了出去，后穴里的液体随着他的动作像藏不住似的顺着大腿流了下来，不知怎么的，这狼狈尴尬的感觉让他难过得想哭，他从来没觉得自己这么脆弱过，连16岁时独自一个人离开韩国踏向全然未知的征程的时候也没有。

刚才还吵吵闹闹的休息室此刻已经安静下来，莫名其妙发作的高热似乎也将他的嗅觉放大了无数倍，孙兴慜闻到了空气中残留的各种各样奇奇怪怪的味道，好像确实有威士忌、雪茄、蓝纹奶酪、汽车轮胎、波士顿龙虾味，丹麦小伙伴真是诚不欺我……  
忽然，他闻到了一股与这些乱七八糟的味道全然不同的气味，是淡淡的白橡木的味道，孙兴慜腿一软，整个人就要往地上栽。

在倒地前，他看见队友凯恩急急忙忙地冲了过来，是啊，他忘了，凯恩总是自己一个人加训到最后才会走的，不过幸好赶来的是凯恩，那个高大温和英格兰人，他心存好感很久的alpha。  
——孙兴慜想，自己终于放心可以晕过去了，快要丧失意识前，他觉得自己好像闻到了凯恩的信息素味道，真是太好了，不是威士忌、雪茄、蓝纹奶酪、汽车轮胎、波士顿龙虾，白橡木的味道就那么笼罩在他的周围，强大又让人安心，这项认知差点让他掉下泪来。  
——然而他并没有如愿地晕过去，因为凯恩出现后，他的症状似乎更加剧烈了，浑身肌肉酸软地要命，让他恨不得整个人都扑向凯恩的怀抱，最难以启齿是，身后的那个位置已经泥泞成了一片，在没有任何碰触的情况下，像发河似的一个劲咕噜咕噜分泌液体，这TM怎么跟发情似的……  
孙兴慜恍恍惚惚地想，然后就被自己的想法吓了一个激灵。


End file.
